


Lost Then Found

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [10]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: physically can twrite angst without fixing it somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: How long has Hawk been here, ambling the Abyss, questioning what they did wrong?





	Lost Then Found

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hawk finds hum, etc etc etc. more a vent ramble than anythin. might come back to it???

The Abyss is a vast place with a twisted purpose given to it. Forlorn, forsaken, forgotten. Bodies accumulated more than could be counted. Masks litter the ground, cracked and broken, like dark secrets mistakenly spilled by the bearer and brought to light. Abandoned as soon as they were of no use.

_You are not wanted._

_You are not perfect._

_You are not hollow._

Fine, Hawk snarls to themself. What are they, then?

_You are replaceable._

_You are a failure by the King._

_You are lost._

Schooling themselves to not show emotion was one of the things the Pale King had tried to instill into his ‘children.’ Perfection in the form of harboring nothing. No voice, no emotion, no thought, no sense of self. No will to live, just an autonomous being created for one purpose in a vain attempt to protect someone’s lust for power.

But that wasn’t apparent at first. At first, Hawk had seemed to be enough. The Pale King was elated. How many of these vessels had he discarded after finding out they had been tainted with things like self-worth or emotion?

No. Hawk had turned out to not be enough. Hawk had cared. Hawk had realized what was happening. Hawk had realized that all their siblings vanishing without a trace was not a coincidence when it happened by the dozens.

What are they good for, then? No chance of containing the Radiance like they’d been born to do. They couldn’t live their early life as a proper child surrounded by the care of family; they’d been thrown out the second they were determined to be imperfect by their father, a mother whose location was unknown. What mother would consent to what was going on to her own children? Would allow these sorts of things to continue?

_It goes to show, vessel. You were never cared about. You never will be._

Hawk squeezes their eyes shut. No, no. Those days were done, it was possible to find life and purpose now. Tears threaten to flow.

What was left to be purposeful for? Fodder for the Infection?

_Rattle._

What was the point of it all?

_Clunk._

What’s this, then? Another poor soul coming to life, just to realize the worthlessness of it?

_Clatter._

May as well give them the truth right off the start, Hawk. 

They stand and turn towards the commotion.

Then stop.

This new vessel, one of their siblings, is small and meek. Cloak tattered from the abuse of crawling away from death itself. Scuffed, dirty, eyes wide and afraid. Oh, this one must have been discarded almost immediately, given how tiny they are.

_There’s your purpose_, a kinder voice chimes_. Rescue them._

Hawk pads over, careful to maintain balance on the uneven ground. The other vessel looks up fearfully at their approach, attempting to scamper backwards, away, before slipping and collapsing.

Hawk kneels, gently. The other vessel curls up into a ball, hands over their eyes, hiding from the cruel world. 

None of them deserved this.

Leaning forward was a nerve-wracking feat, doing so in a way that wouldn’t scare the small vessel even further. When Hawk reaches an arm out invitingly, the poor soul recoils as if struck. 

_ Show them you mean no harm, unlike this world._

The tentative hand lands lightly on a cloaked shoulder, patting with extreme care. The other vessel uncurls, slightly and fearfully, looking over their shoulder out from under their own hands at Hawk.

Hawk probably looks a right state as well. How long had they been dwelling down here, soaking in hatred and hopelessness and despair?

This one didn’t deserve such a fate.

The tiny vessel unfurls fully, sitting up and rubbing their cheek. They look up curiously, perhaps even hopefully.

_ This will be your purpose, vessel. You will be a guardian, a caretaker. Show them the wonders of this world._

_ Do not let them lose hope, and renew your own as well._


End file.
